


A Doll To Keep His Heart

by GothMoth



Series: Ectobers Ectoplasmic Splatters [17]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Poor Danny, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sam, Sam's not exactly a good person, Voodoo, Voodoo doll, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches, them dating really annoys me in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Sam’s a Manson and Manson’s always get what they want. Be it riches, fame, or...people. A little Voodoo never hurts her after all.





	A Doll To Keep His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Ectober 2019 Day 29: Stay  
Note: Real voodoo spells featured

Sam pulls taught the final stitch on the little doll. Smiling down at it, all it needed now was it’s stuffing. Getting up and making sure her window is locked shut and blinds drawn. It was far to late for Danny to be out patrolling but one could never know. This has to be a little secret, after all. 

Sitting on the edge of her bed and sliding open the night stand drawer. Gently lifting up the bowl of Blood Blossom flowers and buds. Rubbing her finger and thumb over one of the flowers, watching the slight give in the petals but mostly stiff. Perfect, they weren’t too dry. Picking out a bud to check it over, crunchy. Making her smile as she sets the bowl on her bed. 

Getting up and opening her closet, pulling out her pink tourmaline mortal and pestle; carrying it over to the bed. It only made sense to use the one representing binding and humanitarianism. 

Dumping the buds into it and getting to work grinding them down. Not letting them become too fine as to seep though the dolls fabric, but fine enough to fill all the space between petals. Lifting up the Mortar to inspect it, smirking, fully satisfied with her work. Setting that to the side and picking up the bowl of flowers and the doll. Stuffing in the bigger more pristine flowers whole, plucking off the petals to stuff in one by one for the rest. Firmly pleased at one whole flower being the perfect size for the head. 

Holding the opened section of the doll closed and shaking it around. The more evenly spread out the better. Don’t want any part weaker than the rest. Before holding open the hole and gently flicking the crushed buds in. Stopping to shake it around from time to time. Till eventually content with the stuffing, not too full nor too loose in any spot. Perfect work. 

Picking back up the ecto-line Danny so often uses for stitching himself, to stitch closed the little doll. Putting it to the side on the bed, before scooping all the excess into a heavily sealed bag. Couldn’t have Danny accidentally hurting himself with it. And hiding the bag under the floor boards in her closet, never to be found by _her _halfa. Pulling out a box before heading back to her bed. 

Opening it to see all the final pieces she needs. A bundle of black hair and white hair bound by a white ribbon. Two chunks of Danny’s ecto-ice loving carved into flawless buttons, and a mini DP symbol fashioned from a torn off chunk of Phantom’s suit. All the ectoplasmic bits having been stabilised to last forever, by a device for samples she had lifted off the Fenton’s. 

Picking up the doll and threaded needle again, pulling out the DP symbol and stitching it onto the dolls chest with practiced precision. Moving on to the button eyes, pleased that the size is just right; as she taps lightly on them once secured. Gently untying the ribbon from hair, before meticulously arranging the strands into the perfect shape. Securing each one with care and time, fingers somewhat sore by the end. Smiling at the doll, just one final touch. 

Putting the doll to the side and holding up the white ribbon. Grabbing a silver curved knife from her nightstand and slicing her ring finger. Letting her blood drip down and stain the ribbon red. Collecting any dripping off in her palm, before licking the wound and her palm. Sucking on her finger as she waits for the ribbon to dry. 

Nodding with satisfaction at the wound before pulling out a black candle, white candle, salt water, frankincense, bend over oil, and a powder bag of salt and camphor. 

Putting the oil in her palms and rolling the white candle, till thoroughly covered. Dumping the powder bag on her night stand and humming as she rolls the candle in it. Inspecting it and nodding before placing it on a sliver candle holder and lighting it, leaving it to burn down to nothing. Scooping up the left over powder back into the bag. To be thrown where Danny walks in three days time. 

Turning then to the black candle and frankincense, lighting both. Before sprinkling the doll with salt water, speaking softly but with power, “I have made you to be Danny Fenton Phantom. It is he that you are”. Smiling down at the ready red ribbon. Tying it around the neck, then wrists, then tying off around the legs; the length exactly to measurement. Putting away the supplies left over and grabbing her bag. Hiding the doll inside and walking out the door. 

Once far outside of Amity and deep in the forest. Sam picks her way around till she finds a suitable tree and suitable rock. Digging a hole beneath the tree with her hands, nails slicing through the loose dirt with ease. She takes this as a sign that the fates are with her. 

Placing the doll in the hole, burying it, and placing the large rock over top. Standing up and leaning a hand on the trees large trunk. 

“North, South, East, West”

“This spider’s web shall bind him best”

“East, West, North, South”

“Hold his limbs and keep his mouth”

“Seal his eyes and choke his breath”

“Should he leave, wrap him round with ropes of death”.

Pulling out a pouch of dust gathered from Danny’s room and sprinkling it over the rock, before turning to head home. Knowing well enough to never return to the tree and having faith in her spells power. One to ensure he’d never wish for another nor desire to leave. One to bind him from ever truly harming her or the doll. And a final one, to ensure that if he ever left her side, Blood Blossoms would bloom and stuff him full. 

He would always be _hers_ and with her he would always stay. Whether he genuinely wanted to or not.

**End. **


End file.
